


and it was so; and it was good

by acorpseinthisbed



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Religion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorpseinthisbed/pseuds/acorpseinthisbed
Summary: 25 And the Lord spake unto the Angel that guarded the eastern gate, saying 'Where is the flaming sword that was given unto thee?'26 And the Angel said, 'I gave it to Adam.'27 And the Lord asked 'Why?'28 And the Angel said, 'Is this a trick question? You know everything, dude, you know why I did it. They'll freeze their asses off out there or get killed by one of your creatures, thought I'd give em a fighting chance. Kind of shitty, just dropping them in the middle of nowhere to fend for themselves. I get it, but like. Come on, we can't help them a little? That's kind of bullshit. No offense.'29 And the Lord did not speak to him again.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 68
Kudos: 22





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> for chemical christmas 2020! stmichale sent me this prompt list and mentioned having fun w it, no stress etc so of course my brain churned out a whole au. this is the Good Omens au. I hope you like it c:

_2018 AD_

Gerard had never been in Frank's home. Had never popped in for coffee, or to borrow a record, despite several thousand years of offers to do so. But walking into the huge, open space, he couldn't help but think it fit him, somehow. Something about the impossibly high ceilings, the lack of clutter or mess so unlike his own home. But there was something wrong about it, too. Maybe the excessive use of stone and concrete, maybe the lack of color, but it made him nervous. Like a child in a rich relative's home expressly forbid from touching anything. It was cold, so unlike Frank it left Gerard uneasy. He walked through the living room, past the kitchen filled with fancy, sleek appliances and not a scrap of food. He pushed open a door and almost fell to the floor with the emotions that flooded his body.

He stepped into a church.

He looked back the way he came, the dark, sterile space, and turned to what he realized was a hallway, or a very long room. He noted the potted plants, the old posters from bands Frank had seen over the years, the rows and rows of records all along the walls. But he could barely concentrate on anything else, the huge, stained glass windows throwing multicolored hues across the walls of posters, records, guitars. He could feel the love in this space, deep and warm, and it felt like coming home. It felt like God's embrace. It felt like Frank, beside him for hundreds and thousands of years.

He thought about all the times Frank had come into his shop, his space, and plopped onto his old, overstuffed couch with a story about the latest show, or a new record in his hand. He thought about the shows they'd been to together, huge concert halls and tiny, cramped bars. He thought about Frank, his smile bright and infectious, and wondered how he hadn't kissed him in all that time, in any of the countless moments they'd shared. He wondered how he'd ever look at him now, after this, after all they'd been through, and do anything but kiss him until the end of time.

He stepped into the chapel, the hall, this room filled with light and color and music and _love_ , and wondered how he'd ever gone so long loving Frank Iero without the words being spoken in the bright light of day.


	2. Red Ribbon Comics

Gerard Way, owner and proprietor of Way Comics, was a man ("ethereal being", he'd correct absently) of simple pleasures. Looking through his comic collection ranked high on the list, along with good music and time spent with his favorite centuries-long adversary. Despite it being the beginning of winter in the states, Gerard had got it into mind that some reshuffling was in order at the shop. This is where Frank found him a week or so after their last meeting, the usual familiar chaos of the store somehow a hundred times worse, with piles threatening to topple over as he picked his way carefully through the stacks.

"Angel? You in here?"

"I'm in the back!"

Frank nodded, righting a stack and hopping over a few comics scattered across the floor as he made his way past the counter and toward the back.

He finally spotted Gerard in the midst of a small explosion of comics, stacks sitting by him in a ring and a newer copy of Batman in hand.

"You're finally gonna end up killing one of your customers with this shit, dude," Frank muttered, picking up and flipping through some one-off superhero comic from the 80s. Gerard waved his hand distractedly, not even looking up from his reading.

"What are you even doing?"

"Spring cleaning," Gerard muttered, flipping to a new page in his comic. Frank couldn't help but laugh.

"You realize it's December, right?" he asked. He wouldn't be surprised if Gerard didn't know what _decade_ it was, let alone the month.

"Humans are so particular. What's wrong with winter cleaning? Can't someone just tidy their space without having to wait for a specific time of year to do it?"

Frank looked over the toppled stacks of comics and the piles yet to fall. "I think it's just an expression for the thing, not really a rule. You can clean whenever you want."

Gerard wasn't even listening to him.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you actually have to _clean_ for it to be considered a spring clean," Frank murmured, picking up another comic left strewn across a shelf. He snapped his fingers, and the stacks and piles and mountains of scattered comics popped neatly into their shelves, except for the ones Gerard had sitting around him in a crooked semicircle on the floor.

Gerard finally looked up from his comic, pouting at the clean shelves. "Where'd you put my shit?"

"I organized them by color of font on the front page," Frank smirked, Gerard finally turning to him to smile.

"Thanks, Frankie."

Frank ignored the swooping sensation somewhere in the region of his stomach, or where his stomach would be if he had one. He was used to the feeling by now, especially around Gerard.

"No problem, Gee," Frank smiled, moving to take his place on the floor beside Gerard as he picked up another comic. "What's with the cleaning? Did you find another rat colony?"

"It wasn't a _colony_ , it was only three."

"Three too many for a store. Good excuse not to sell anything for a while, though."

"It's not like I was about to get an exterminator. They're God's creatures, and they needed a place to stay."

"That doesn't mean you start feeding them, dude. Then they never leave. I'm surprised you ever got them out."

He didn't notice Gerard's guilty look toward the back room. He didn't care what Frank thought; Leo, Matilda, and Remy were welcome additions to the shop, and they were very well behaved.

"I actually got you a customer. Been messaging him over the last couple days," Frank murmured, pulling out his sleek little rectangle of a phone to wave at Gerard. "He was looking for some stuff from the 60s, and I mentioned your old Red Ribbon comics and some of the Batmans."

"Blue Ribbon comics," Gerard corrected absently, looking over the store, now clean and tidy. "You didn't tell him about the good ones, did you?"

Frank smiled again. For someone running a shop, Gerard wasn't overly fond of selling his comics unless they were ones he didn't care for. And even then he seemed to be hesitant to give them away.

"Nah, just the crappy ones and the copies you have multiples of."

Gerard's smile was warm and bright, and Frank looked away. Seeing Gerard smile at him like that always made him feel hot and uncomfortable, but secretly pleased. He was the only being in the universe that made Gerard smile that fond, bright smile. He smiled back.

"Did you wanna take a break and grab some lunch? I thought we could grab some Thai."

Gerard smiled again, immediately perking up. "I'd like that. Let me put these away and grab my coat," he said, snapping his fingers and sending the last of the scattered comics to their shelves. He stood, Frank pulling him to his feet with cold hands, before disappearing to the back to grab a coat. The ethereal and occult beings stepped out of the shop and out into the bright light of day, hands shoved into pockets as they made their way down the street.


	3. cause all the angels say (ooh, ooh) you are all to blame

He was an angel, once.

It was a long time ago. He doesn't like to talk about it.

When the Earth was still being planned, when stars and galaxies were still being constructed and tossed into the endless, dark void, Frank had been one of them. He had rubbed elbows with Michael, had sung in the stupid holy choir with the pristine white robes in eternal peace and harmony, blah blah blah.

He had felt God's love, then, ever-present and warm.

It didn't take much, in the old days, to be cast down. He'd never thought much of asking questions, of speaking with Lucifer from time to time. But when shit hit the fan, when the angels cast their kin into the bottomless pit of sulphur below, he went with them. Felt Her Love ripped from his soul, his halo smashed, his wings charred in the endless freefall. And when he came to, he was Fallen.

Frank scratches at the mark beside his right ear, the image of a coiling snake burned into his skin for all eternity, forever and ever amen. It wasn't bad enough that he lost Her, was shunned and thrown out like something worthless. He wore his station on his skin, had to learn quickly that being the Snake, the Great Deceiver, the one to offer Eve a choice in the form of an apple, was a fate he couldn't escape or hide from.

It didn't matter that it could have been anyone. Didn't matter that at the time it was just another job, a chance to finally leave the stinking, crowded pits of hell to see the Earth in its infancy. He was just doing his job, giving someone a choice. A choice he'd never had, would never have with the weight of the shackles tethering him to the pits, the weight of his failures and mistakes what brought him there in the first place.

Frank doesn't call Gerard. He doesn't drive down to the shop for coffee, or to pull him out into the world for good food and human interaction.

He's ruined enough. He can't ruin him, too.


	4. In The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ira: anger, wrath_

_Eden_

Gerard watched the first humans make their way out of Eden, the sword She had given him clutched in Adam's hands. He watched as they stepped into the endless expanse of sand, wondering if he should follow. His instructions hadn't exactly been clear; watching over and helping humanity seemed daunting when there were only two humans in all of existence. Adam and Eve had been very nice; he hoped they would survive.

He was so busy watching the humans walk further and further into the desert that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone, at first.

He had seen the snake. It had been in Eden, along with all the other creatures, hidden among the trees. But he'd been struck by the eyes, how bright and intelligent they'd seemed, and the coloring of its scales, a deep, inky black with a bright red stomach. He hadn't seen many snakes in the Garden, and therefore hadn't realized that this particular snake was much larger than any others in existence.

But as he stood on the wall, the clouds coming together, dark and foreboding, the same snake slithered behind him, up onto the wall. He didn't even notice the presence beside him until a voice cut through the distant sound of thunder rumbling over the desert.

"I'm pretty sure The Almighty won't be too happy about this."

Gerard turned, hoping his surprise wasn't too obvious as he studied the profile of the demon beside him. He really should pay more attention; having a demon be able to sneak up on him seemed like a very bad idea.

The demon's hair fell in dark waves around a slim face, robes and wings black as the night sky, but his eyes were what caught his eye most: serpentine, yellow with slit pupils. The same intelligent eyes as the snake that had been hiding in the branches of a fruit tree.

"She won't mind," he replied after a silence that stretched a little too long. Bright eyes turned from the distant figures of Adam and Eve, meeting his gaze.

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked, mouth curling up on one side. When the angels had warned him of the adversary, he'd had the impression that demons would be a bit more monstrous, scary. He didn't expect them to be beautiful.

"We can't know for certain," he replied, trying not to get lost in those bright eyes, like sunlight and the flowers he'd seen growing in the Garden. "But She knows everything, and it's not like She wouldn't do something about this if She wanted to."

The demon didn't reply, dark brows furrowed as he looked Gerard over. Gerard fought the urge to fidget under his unblinking gaze.

"Didn't you have a sword?"

Gerard nodded. "I gave it Adam."

The demon's brows shot up. "You gave a holy sword to the humans?"

Gerard shrugged. "They wanted to leave, to see the rest of the world, and it's getting cold and she's expecting already. I couldn't let them go without some help."

The demon blinked back at him, an odd expression on his face.

"How did She take that?"

Gerard shrugged again, thinking back on his second conversation with The Almighty. "She asked where the sword was and I told Her. I kind of rambled, because I do that when I'm nervous, but She knew what I was doing and why. She knows everything. Why ask?"

The demon was still looking at him, one perfect brow higher than the other, eyes wide. Gerard shuffled his feet despite his best efforts to stay still. He wasn't supposed to look nervous in front of demons. Nerves were a sign of weakness, fear, and he had nothing to fear with Her watching over him.

He wasn't afraid, either. He was surprised by how completely unafraid he was in the demon's company, how nice it was just to stand beside him and talk.

He wasn't sure how happy the other angels would be if he were to mention that, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Gerard," he said eventually, the most abrupt and artless introduction in the history of the planet. He winced internally, but the demon's answering smile was worth it.

His face clouded over with a frown abruptly, making Gerard frown in turn, confused by the sudden shift in mood. "They call me Ira," the demon murmured, and Gerard blinked back, surprised, but didn't comment. He wasn't sure the name fit the demon; he didn't seem particularly angry to Gerard.

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled. The demon nodded back, staying quiet.

Thunder boomed above them, Gerard's gaze turning from his companion to the clouds, even darker now than they were a moment ago. Thunder rumbled, and water fell in fat drops against their skin, their wings, the stone wall beneath their feet. _Rain_ , he realized, holding his hand out and watching the water splash across his skin. He turned to Ira, who was shying away from the rain, edging closer to Gerard. Without another word Gerard opened his wings, holding his wing above Ira's head. The demon looked up at the wing shielding him, meeting Gerard's eye before taking a tentative step closer.

Gerard and Ira stood on the wall, watching as the first two humans disappeared over the horizon and the first rain fell upon the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, just a quick note/clarification! Ira is Frank, I think of it almost like his birth name? but it's the name the demons of hell gave him when he fell, so if there are any mentions from future angels or demons of Ira, they're talking to/about Frank c: sorry for any confusion!!


	5. After Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for violence and death of a minor(?) character in this one folks!

_0 AD_

The angel from Eden, Gerard, was front and center for the crucifixion. The demon eyed the crowd and slipped past the onlookers, the people in mourning, to stand beside him.

"Hey, Angel."

Gerard turns, recognition brightening his face as the demon beside him watches the first nail being driven through flesh, holding back a wince of sympathy at the cry of pain.

"Hello, Ira."

"I changed my name, actually," the demon murmurs, eyes never leaving the son of God, face screwed up in pain as his hands and feet were driven through. "Never liked the one they gave me," he hums, thinking back on the way Lucifer found him, all pain and loss and fury. He chances a look at Gerard, his face plainly showing his confusion and surprise, turning away when their eyes met to watch the last nail be driven in, wincing as Jesus cried out again.

"What did you change it to? Asmodeus? Mephistopholes?"

* * *

_The demon doesn't notice the significance of the names, at first. It's only after centuries of over thinking that he realizes the names might have been chosen deliberately. Asmodeus: a demon associated with wrath. Mephistopholes: a demon who collects souls for Lucifer._

_What Iero_ **_doesn't_ ** _realize is that the names_ **_were_ ** _chosen deliberately, but not in the way he thinks. Asmodeus is a demon associated with lust; Mephistopholes a demon that tries to warn Faust not to turn his back on Heaven, who tries to help._

* * *

"Iero, actually."

The demon sees Gerard blink and nod out of the corner of his eye. The angel and the demon stand side by side, watching as the last cross is lifted, and the son of God gave one final cry of pain. Iero winced, and hoped Gerard didn't notice.

"This wasn't us," Iero murmurs, quiet and somber. "This wasn't me."

He thinks back on his time with Jesus, his orders to cause some trouble. He hadn't tried to corrupt him, like his superiors probably would have wanted him to. He'd simply shown him the world.

"I know," Gerard murmurs, shifting in the heat of the day.

Iero and Gerard stay when the Romans leave, the followers leave in twos and threes as the sun moves across the unending sky. The only other soul left to mourn is Mary. Iero and Gerard stay back and let her grieve for her son in peace.

They're there when Jesus gives his last, shuddering breath. They stay as the blood on his hands and feet dries, his face drawn beneath the dirt and blood, the crown of thorns shading his face. Gerard prays and Iero stays beside him, and wonders how angels, how The Almighty, could put a man through such suffering in the name of God.


	6. The Great War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of death, violence, and general talk of battles and war

_France, 1917 AD_

Gerard has seen many wars in his time.

He remembers Adam and Eve, sitting with them in makeshift shelters and caves, eating things grown from the Earth. He remembers small groups in the desert, and cities that seemed so full at the time.

And he remembers the wars.

He remembers hearing about Cain from another angel, remembers the skirmishes between nomadic groups. He doesn't remember every fight and death and war entirely, but he remembers certain things.

He remembers praying for these souls on their deathbeds. He remembers holding warm, human hands in comfort. He remembers different faces, tired and in pain, so young compared to him.

It never gets easier. No matter how many people he tries to help, no matter how many miracles he performs, it only seems to get worse as the years go on. As humans, with their imaginations and bright minds, use the tools they've made and the resources they have to make more and more methods of killing each other.

He remembers Adam and his sword.

He remembers the fear on his face as he waved it at the first predatory animal he met, a lion, who was so much larger and scarier than the birds and snakes and animals of Eden. He remembers all those people, in all the countries of the world, the casualties of war. A war that seems never ending, growing in scale as the years march on.

They call this war The Great War.

Gerard walks up and down the rows of bunks of the makeshift hospital, a Bible in hand. He can never seem to stay away from these awful fights, no matter how much he may want to. He has a duty to protect the humans, to help, and if that means sitting with a young man in his final moments, again and again and again, then he'll do it gladly.

He murmurs miracles as he goes, little ones, for safety and comfort, healing and calm.

He isn't expecting to see a familiar face.

He doesn't notice him, at first. Or, he _does_ , distantly, but he doesn't recognize him right away. He notes the figure sweeping up and down the beds in black, leaning over patients, murmuring quietly.

He notes the other figure in black, too. Silent and waiting. Death is not subtle, despite standing in the farthest corner of the room. Always waiting, always watching.

The other figure in black, who Gerard assumes is a doctor, finally turns, reaching into the black medical bag in his hand. The way his eyes flash, gold and bright, is so familiar it makes Gerard's chest ache, a smile threatening to bloom across his face.

His breath catches as Death stands over his shoulder, the soldier in the bed beside him taking a long, shaky breath. He glares at Death, not letting go of the soldier's hand and giving a final prayer as the grip on his hand grows slack.

Death glides down the rows, silent and sure, and Gerard suppresses a shiver as he makes his way to Iero.

"Nice to see you again, Doctor," he smiles, watching Iero's smile curl over his face as he stands to face Gerard.

Iero's eyes sweep over Gerard's clothes, the white collar and black coat.

"Nice to see you, too, Father," he nods back, tilting his head to the doorway and leading him out of the room and into the hall. Gerard's shoulders droop as the doors shut behind them, the exhaustion of the last few years settling heavy as he stands beside his friend.

"How'd I know you'd be here?" Iero smiles, though Gerard can clearly see the worry in his gaze. Gerard smiles back, small and tired. Iero's smile slips, and Gerard tries not to shrink back as Iero's hand lands on his arm, rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"Have you been here the whole time?" he asks, voice quiet and laced with concern. Gerard shrugs.

"Here and there. Mostly in the hospitals to help, but in the trenches and fields too." He can't be everywhere at once, can't save every life or perform enough miracles to stop this war. He can only do what he can, help as much as he's permitted without going against Her Plan.

Iero knows more than anyone how strict Heaven can be in enforcing Her Will.

Iero nods, squeezing his shoulder before stepping back again.

"Get some rest, Gee. I'll take care of the soldiers."

Gerard smiles but it feels more like a wince. "The Lord's work is never done."

Iero glares back, but Gerard can tell he's fighting a smile. It makes him smile back.

"Yeah, well. You're not Her. You need a fucking break. I'll take care of them; you can owe me a temptation."

Gerard and Iero have traded jobs over centuries, Gerard performing temptations and Iero performing miracles when the other needed a break, or if they were sent to the same area. Gerard doubts that Heaven would be too happy about this arrangement, but it's just another factor of his relationship with Iero that Gerard won't share.

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if his friendship with Frank put the demon in danger.

Gerard doesn't mention that technically, he probably owes Iero two temptations. He could tell the demon was helping the soldiers when he came to stand beside him among the bunks, could feel the spark of power as he healed the young man in his bed. He doesn't mention it, just like he doesn't mention the countless times Iero has helped humanity in the past, has performed miracles for Gerard to ease his workload or make him smile.

Iero has always been too good for Hell, too kind. He may even be too good for Heaven.

Gerard feels his heart warm, smiling back at his friend before making his way down the hall to the nurse's quarters. The room is empty, and he takes the bed beside a window, the bed he'd been given when he came here, a luxury he's barely used. He sits, and sighs, and let's himself rest for what feels like the first time since the Great War began.


	7. A Day at the Office

_1999 AD_

_Hell_

_Boardroom A_

Frank stood among the gathered demons of Hell, standing at the front of the group as they waited for the Prince of Hell to join them. He refused to fidget or show a hint of the nerves that were slowly choking him; any one of his associates would be more than happy to use that fear, to find the cracks in Frank's armor and use it for their own gain. Frank ducked his head in search of a cigarette, snapping his fingers to light the end with the end of his thumb before snuffing the hellfire out.

He sidestepped a damp spot in the ceiling that had been dripping into the room since the mid-1570s, taking his place at the head of the group just as the commotion down the hall began.

"Introducing Beelzebub, Prince of Hell," a lower demon intoned, stepping aside to allow Beelzebub to sweep into the room. Every demon but Frank straightened, Frank merely ducking his head in a mock bow.

"Your Grace," he hummed around his cigarette, Beelzebub not even giving him a look back as the prince took his place in one of the crappy plastic chairs they'd had strewn around the boardrooms since the beginning of time.

"Ira, Representative of Earth. I see you've made time in your busy schedule for us," Beelzebub sneered. Frank smiled back, tight and fake.

"Always a pleasure to be back home," he lied through his teeth. The prince rolled his eyes before sitting up, voice booming as he spoke to the room at large.

"The birth of Our Master's Son is but a few short months away. In eighteen years time, Armageddon will begin, and we will finally pull ourselves from the Pits in preparation for the Holy War. We will wage war with Heaven, we will win, and the Earth will be ours."

"I thought The End of Days was scheduled for 2013?" another demon piped up. Frank wondered if Beelzebub would set this one on fire for interrupting like he had at the last meeting.

"If you'd read the updated calendar sent out by the first circle, you would know that Armageddon has been scheduled for 2018 for the past few hundred years," Beelzebub hissed. The demon fell silent, but remained in one piece. Beez must be feeling unusually patient today. That or he didn't care enough about the demon to kill them, which seemed more likely.

Frank remembered Beelzebub in Heaven. His name had been Bert, then, and he had always been bubbly, energetic. The direct opposite of the demon before them now, slouched so low in his seat he was on the verge of sliding right off.

"A company-wide email will be sent with instructions as we enter the new millennium. You are all dismissed."

Frank was turning to leave when Beelzebub's voice rang out behind him.

"Ira, the Dukes will bring your instructions personally when the time comes."

Frank turned back, nodding to the prince. Beelzebub leaned closer, and Frank fought the urge to lean back, to step away from the cold glare the Prince of Hell gave him.

"Let's hope the last few millennia of temptations has prepared you for this. Our Dark Lord will be watching."

Frank swallowed, nodded again. "Of course, Your Grace."

Beelzebub leaned back again, waving a flippant hand. "You're dismissed."

Frank nodded and tore out of the boardroom as quickly as he could without sprinting. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get back home.

He slipped through the shuffling crowds toward the main entrance, head down as he made his way to the escalators. And as he stepped onto the first step and into cold water, the stairs leading him back up to the surface, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He'd be home soon, with open spaces and fresh air. He'd be with Gerard again, the only home he'd known since he Fell.

He walked off the escalator and through the lobby, the streetlights outside signalling the sun had set sometime in his stay in Hell. He pulled his coat tighter around himself, lit another cigarette on the end of the first, and made his way to Gerard.

He took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing smoke into the inky night sky. The stars shown out behind scattered clouds, dim with light pollution and barely visible. He remembered looking up at these stars with Gerard over the millennia, pointing out stars and constellations he had formed in his time in Heaven. The North Star shone bright above him, and he took a final drag before snapping his fingers and reappearing in the back room of Way Comics, making his way straight to the basement.

Gerard, sprawled across rumpled bedding with a comic in hand, was a sight so familiar it made Frank's chest ache. He smiled, throwing his coat across the back of the couch and flopping onto the bed beside Gerard, jostling him slightly as their arms brushed. Frank didn't pull away, didn't make space between them like he so often did. It was always difficult, being back in Hell; he needed any comfort he could get.

"Where were you? I thought I'd see you today," Gerard murmured, flipping to a new page in his book. Frank grimaced.

"Got called into a meeting."

Gerard's head shot up, his attention completely diverted as he set the comic aside and sat up to face Frank better.

"Are you alright?"

Frank sighed, the barest hint of a smile curling the corner of his mouth. "I'm fine. Still alive."

Gerard's lips were still pursed, his concern making the lingering anxiety Frank felt ease, slowly but surely.

"Let me make us some coffee, you pick a movie," Gerard murmured, tossing his comic book to the floor as he crawled off the bed and made his way toward the stairs. Frank sighed, breathing in the familiar smell of stale air and Gerard before pulling himself out of the bed to search for a movie among the precarious stacks in front of the tv.

The Dawn of the Dead title screen was onscreen when Gerard finally returned, two mugs in hand and a pack of Oreos tucked under his chin. Frank grinned, snapping his fingers to make the Oreos pop onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. Gerard smiled back, handing Frank his mug and settling in beside him. If Frank leaned into Gerard's side more than usual, Gerard didn't comment on it. Frank sank back against the angel, mug in hand, and watched as the movie began to play.


	8. Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting this chapter later than usual guys, I hope you like it!!

_2000 AD_

St. Mary's was as busy as always as Frank slipped into the maternity ward, the body of the doctor he was possessing feeling odd, unnatural. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could get back into his own skin. He just had to make sure he did this right.

The swaddled bundle in his arms gave a small kick, and his eyes fell to the adorable face of the young Antichrist, The Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Prince of this World and Lord of Darkness. A single dark curl hung over his forehead, eyes still shut as he fussed in Frank's arms. He shooshed him, rocking the baby until he was calm again as he walked down the maternity ward. He spotted a man that fit the description the Dukes had given him, walking straight to the person he assumed was the Secretary of State.

Unfortunately for Frank, the man he came into contact with was not the man he was looking for. Somewhere along the way the files had been mishandled in Hell, and the man that Frank was supposed to be handing off the young Antichrist, Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Prince of this World and Lord of Darkness to was in fact in the next room over, waiting for his child to be brought in.

The man Frank met was a Mr. Toro, a man of much less political significance compared to a government official, who just happened to be in the right hospital at the wrong time.

"Doctor Lewis? Is that-"

"One of two, sir. I'm happy to confirm that you've got two happy, healthy boys."

Mr. Toro's eyes widened, posture straightening as he followed the doctor into the room where his wife recovered, still unconscious from the surgery.

"Are you sure that's right? The doctors hadn't mentioned anything about two."

Frank gave Mr. Toro a sympathetic look, pushing a bit of power into his voice as he went on.

"I was there for the whole procedure, sir, and I know what I saw. One of the babies may have blocked the other from view for the ultrasounds, which is fairly common, but I'm pleased to announce that you have two healthy boys."

Mr. Toro, looking a bit dazed, only nodded, watching as Frank placed his Master's son into one of two cribs, the other taken up by the Toro's real son. The Antichrist's chubby little hand latched onto his finger, and he gave the baby a quick smile and wink, his Master's son giggling in response as Frank pulled away.

"Congratulations to both of you. If you need anything don't be afraid to call for one of the nurses," Frank murmured, Mr. Toro nodding in response as Frank slipped out of the room and headed back toward the bathrooms. He checked to make sure the place was empty before leaving the doctor's body, shaking out the stiff fingers and rolling his neck. It was always a hassle, possessing humans, but a necessary part of the job at times. He left the unconscious doctor at the sinks, knowing he'd wake in a few minutes with no recollection of the time Frank had spent piloting his body. He slipped out of the bathroom and down the hall, throwing power to every doctor and nurse in the wing to make sure that no one questioned the extra baby or his own presence as he hurried back out the way he came, satisfied with a job well done.

* * *

Frank sank into Gerard's bed, the angel smiling toward him from his perch at the desk before returning his attention back to the drawing he was working on.

"How'd the assignment go?"

Frank shrugged. He still felt uneasy, lying to Gerard about the nature of the assignment, but he knew that this one in particular was a big deal for Hell, and he didn't want Gerard getting all holier-than-thou about him playing such a major role in the delivery of the Antichrist into the world.

"Same as usual. Long and boring as shit."

Gerard hummed, brushing dark hair from his eyes and smearing his forehead with ink in the process. Frank bit back a smile, content to watch the focused look on Gerard's face as he sketched, the tip of his tongue peeking out at the corner of his mouth and the familiar little furrow of his brows. It was like a sigh, a breath of fresh air to be back with Gerard, sinking into his too-soft bedding while he drew. He could watch Gerard for millennia if he let him.

He didn't realize how tired the whole ordeal had made him until his eyes were fighting to stay open, and a blanket was tucked across his frame.

"Get some rest, Frank," Gerard murmured, his voice barely cutting through the tired haze of Frank's mind. He was asleep before he could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some context/a quick explanation if anyone needs it! in order for Armageddon to begin, the Antichrist needs to be on Earth. so Frank's big job mentioned last chapter is to pass the Antichrist off as a human child, the son of an American government official. unfortunately for Frank, the man he gives the Antichrist to is not a government official, he's just a regular dude who happened to have a baby at the same hospital as the guy Frank was supposed to give the Antichrist to


	9. By the Grace of God

_2000 AD_

Gerard made a point of staying on Earth as much as possible. But when summoned, there wasn't much he could do. He eyed the thick white envelope embossed with his name in gold, in sunlight, in something ethereal and pretentious, and sighed.

"Fuck," he cursed, head tipping back in exasperation.

His eyes fell on the figure in his bed, the Serpent of Eden tucked snug beneath his black comforter.

Frank had fallen asleep so quickly after his assignment, and Gerard wanted nothing more than to sit with him, to keep watch. But Heaven wasn't known for it's patience, Gerard flipping the note over and over in his hands before standing from his creaky old desk chair and making his way up the stairs. He snapped his fingers, and found himself in a familiar bank lobby, walking across water as he made his way to the escalators, the main entrance into Heaven.

He stepped off the escalator into an office with no walls, just pristine white tile and windows as far as the eye could see. Gerard buried his fear as much as he could, feeling like a dark smudge among all the brilliant white as he moved forward, a familiar face smiling back at him as he made his way toward the group of Archangels. The others didn't look half as pleased to see him, Gabriel and Uriel eyeing his messy hair, his human clothes, dark and worn. Gerard ignored them as best he could.

"Archangel Michael," he grinned, Mikey smirking back. God, he'd missed him.

"Gerard, Principality, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, Representative of Earth," Mikey hummed. Gerard grinned, trying not to laugh at the formality of his greeting. Even if he was an Archangel, Mikey was under the same strict rules as every other angel. And with his status came scrutiny from every side, especially from his fellow Archangels. He would have to bring Mikey back down to Earth sometime; he missed him, and he always thought of Michael as someone like him. An angel that wasn't quite like the rest, someone who would appreciate the world like Gerard and Frank did.

"We called you here to discuss our plans for the coming years," Gabriel broke in, stepping forward, huge wings ruffling behind his lean frame. No other angel had their wings out, Gerard noted, eyeing the way the expanse of heather grey feathers made the Archangel appear wider, taller, taking up more space. Gerard nodded in reply.

"Of course."

"The Antichrist is on Earth; he arrived yesterday morning," Uriel went on, gold eyes piercing as Gerard met their steady gaze.

"We have only a few short years, Gerard. When Armageddon comes, we will be ready. We will finally snuff out Hell for good, and the world will be ours, as it should be," Gabriel smiled, teeth like perfect white gravestones in neat little rows. Gerard nodded, holding back the sick twist of fear in his stomach. _Frank_.

"What did you need to see me for, Gabriel?" Gerard asked, stomach still twisting at the Archangel's eager grin.

"We wanted to check in on your surveillance of the demon Ira," he replied, Gerard's stomach flipping at the utterance of Frank's name. "See how everything was going."

"We assume you know about his involvement in bringing the Antichrist into the world?" Uriel asked, Gerard's mind going blank with shock. He nodded on autopilot, mind racing. _Had that been the assignment Frank had mentioned?_

The Archangels were going on, their words washing over Gerard without sinking in, mind still stuck on Frank, the way he'd fallen back in his bed with a sigh, like a puppet with its strings cut. He remembered how his brow had furrowed in his sleep, as if even in sleep he was troubled by something. He blinked back into the present, Gabriel jostling him by the shoulder, the contact making his skin itch, making him want to shrink back, to pull away. Michael gave him a sympathetic grimace behind Gabriel's shoulder.

"We'll be sure to check in, make sure everything's going according to plan," Gabriel was saying, Gerard nodding along. Gabriel grinned, dark eyes void of any feeling at all before stalking off, Uriel by his side.

Gerard sighed, turning to Mikey.

"You can't be surprised by all this, can you?" Mikey asked, voice quiet and kind. "We've been preparing for Armageddon since The Fall, Gee."

Gerard shook his head. He didn't dare tell Mikey the truth, the fear and hurt at Frank's deception. He knew it wasn't his business, Frank's missions, his jobs. It wasn't even like Frank was doing it because he likes it. Like Gerard, he was just another piece in a much bigger game between Heaven and Hell, both sides fighting to win the Holy War at the cost of the Earth and everything in it. And even if Mikey would understand, he couldn't drag him into this, his fraternization with the enemy. This wasn't something he could share, not even with Michael.

Gerard sighed, shook his head. "It just feels so sudden. I'm not ready."

Mikey's shoulders drooped, but a small smile curled at the corner of his mouth.

"I know Gee, I'm sorry. At least you'll be able to come back home."

Gerard didn't mention that home for him was a pair of golden snake eyes, a demon sleeping in his bed.

He hugged Mikey goodbye, went down the escalator and back to the world. The world he'd lived on for thousands of years, the world he and Frank called home. The only place an angel and a demon could be together. His shoulders heavy, he marched out the lobby and onto the street, taking the long way home.


	10. An Absolute Angel

_2004 AD_

Ray Toro was a special child.

Every parent believes their child is special, and in their own ways, they are. Ray Toro just happened to be exceptionally, universally special.

Not every child could claim to be the son of Satan.

Despite Ray's lineage, Ray was a sweet child. Known for his bright grin and curiosity, Ray grew from a happy baby into an equally happy, inquisitive toddler. He asked questions constantly, pointing at and playing with the unknown to his parents amusement and chagrin. Ray loved animals, people, mud, and puddles. He liked exploring in the family backyard with his twin, Adam. He liked bringing frogs, snails, and on one memorable occasion, a garden snake inside, making mud pies and tea parties for his new friends. Because to Ray, every living creature was a friend, Adam being his best friend since birth. The two spoke a language only they seemed to know, finishing each other's sentences and practically reading each other's minds. Wherever one went, the other would follow, bringing double the snail friends, muddy footprints, and bright, happy grins wherever they went.

Ray didn't know that he was special. To him, his friends, his brother, and even his parents, he was just another bright, happy, inquisitive four year old with bouncy dark curls and a sweet little smile. Because who would ever suspect such a sweet boy of being anything but heaven-sent?


	11. None of My Friends Are There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't want to go to Heaven_   
>  _None of my friends are there_   
>  _  
>  **Oscar Wilde**   
>  _

_2005_

The idea had been Frank's, much like every idea seemed to be. They'd gotten drunk enough to kill a human, but among the magazine's and old throw cushions they'd talked of Earth, of Armageddon, and of a way to stop it. Oversee the Antichrist's upbringing, don't let him become too evil, and when the time came, he would (hopefully) leave the world as it was, intact and whole, no Holy War, no destruction of Earth, and possibly most importantly, Gerard and Frank would be safe. He wouldn't have to watch Frank brought low by holy weapons, to witness his death. He would be safe.

So when the Secretary of State's wife was looking for at-home teachers, Gerard and Frank jumped at the chance. They slipped into their disguises, changing and reforming their appearances as something softer for Gerard and sleek for Frank, marched up to the house in fine suits with ease, and got the job on the spot. Gerard taught art, English, history. Frank taught science, math, and government. They were professional and polite to each other, but rarely interacted, often reconvening at the end of the day in the back room of the shop to talk strategy, to plan and go over the lessons and how the boy acted, if he seemed to be growing into his power.

"I think it might be working," Gerard grinned, buzzing on too little sleep as he downed another mug of coffee, going through the notes they'd taken over the year. "He didn't even groan or mumble when I was going over prose with him this morning."

"Did you sneak in some Shakespeare?" Frank grinned, a memory of the first showing of Hamlet making Gerard smile.

"I will eventually; some Wilde, too."

Frank huffed. He'd never gotten along with Oscar, much to Gerard's frustration. He'd always had a soft spot for Oscar.

"When will he grow into his power?" Gerard asked, frowning when his empty mug was suddenly filled with tea. He pouted at Frank, who only shook his head with a fond smile.

"Could be days, could be years. All I know is that he won't come into it fully until Armageddon is scheduled."

Gerard nodded, taking a tentative sip of the tea Frank had miracled for him, humming at the taste of honey coating his tongue. "We can't interact with him all that time, though, can we? Even with disguises, someone would notice."

Frank nodded. "For now, I think we stay until he goes into school. Influence him while he's young and let nature take its course, maybe pop in from time to time as a teacher or tutor or babysitter or whatever to check in."

Gerard beamed. "It's fun though, isn't it? Like we're spies on a secret mission with disguises and stuff."

"Angel, we've been disguised as humans for centuries, it isn't that exciting," Frank hummed, flopping back on the far end of the couch, but he was smiling.

"You know what I mean. We've never really done a big project together. It's been really fun."

Gerard doesn't mention how much he's loved being near Frank, the weeks of seeing him every day compared to their previous arrangement of popping in once every few days. He likes Frank settling in his couch after a long day, likes making him coffee as they talk for hours on end night after night. It feels natural and easy and so domestic Gerard could cry. He never thought he'd be so happy to share his space, to be around someone every day, but Frank has always been a special case.

"Yeah, it has been," Frank smiles, gold eyes shining in the low light of the lamps. Gerard takes another sip of his tea, ignoring the coiling, familiar swoop where his stomach would be, and tries to listen as Frank sets his feet on the old rug beneath them, leaning over the coffee table to go over notes. He nods when he's supposed to, pretends to listen as he stares at Frank's familiar profile, and holds back every urge he's had over the centuries, ignores the way Frank's collar hangs open, ignores how soft his lips look. Gerard has had millennia to fall in love with Frank, has spent several hundred years keeping his impulses in check. He won't ruin everything now just because he's let himself indulge in this, in so much time with his favorite demon. He takes another sip of tea, watches the way Frank's fingers skate over the pages covered in his quick scrawl. He tries to listen, tries not to get lost in the way a few strands of hair curl in Frank's face, the way his heart thumps when Frank smiles.


	12. I'll Be Your Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Highly recommend listening to _[I'll Be Your Mirror](https://youtu.be/l9_aVPwDNzc)_ by the Velvet Underground while you read this one and checking out the lyrics. this song puts Gerard's feelings for Frank into words really damn well, and much more succinctly than I ever could ff  
> this one is pretty much a look back into the past with plenty of pining, be prepared for some Feelings in this one guys

Gerard, being an Angel, is by design a being of love. A being made to love and care for every living thing.

Gerard often wonders if God could have guessed that Gerard would love a demon more than any other being in the universe.

It had taken Gerard an absurdly long time to figure out what he felt for Frank. He'd never been in love before, didn't think that angels _could_ fall in love. He didn't know of a single other angel who had.

He remembers talking to Mikey about Ira after Eden. He had mentioned his beauty, the way he'd stood beneath Gerard's wing, and Mikey had tilted his head, nodding, listening. This was long before Gerard had realized what he felt for Frank, before Frank had become so important and dear to Gerard. Back then, Frank was simply Ira, a pretty demon that had taken shelter beneath his wing from the rain.

After that, Ira became a familiar fixture in Gerard's life. He hadn't sought him out, at first, the two simply running into each other in the deserts, in the first civilizations again and again. But in that time, Gerard had slowly let his guard down. He found that Frank was inquisitive, smart, funny. He was just as interested in humanity as Gerard was. He was good with children, which surprised Gerard. He didn't kill or maim or set people on fire like Gerard might have expected from a demon. He barely did anything at all, besides little bits of mischief. A broken wheel on a cart here, a bit of gossip there. Other than that, Frank seemed happy enough to sit back and leave humanity alone, let it run it's course and do what it would.

His fondness for Frank grew as the years went on, but Gerard thought nothing of it, at first, pushing down any uncomfortable feelings or musings whenever they arose.

It came to a head sometime in the 1800s, in France or Italy or Belgium, he could never remember. Frank had been sent to cause trouble with the same young monarch Gerard was meant to bless at a ball Gerard wanted nothing to do with. He'd been sent to so many damn balls he could have clawed his eyes out, but Frank seemed to love them. The crowds of people, the fancy clothes, the music, the food. He shone under the chandeliers, floated across the floor as he danced while Gerard stuck to the sidelines, sneaking alcohol and sweets while he watched, a sick feeling churning inside whenever Frank danced with someone, smiled and laughed with someone that wasn't him.

And under the lights, watching Frank spin another human in his arms, Frank had turned his smiling face and met Gerard's gaze, his smile curling higher, and gave a quick wink.

And Gerard's mind had gone blank, his cheeks warming, and thought _"oh."_

The ball had been Hell after that, a dizzying mixture of his usual anxiety, this new giddy nervousness whenever Frank came to pour him a drink and chat, and a fluttering in his chest whenever Frank would do anything, smile, laugh, make a royal trip or spill their punch on another partygoer. Neither of them blessed or cursed the young monarch they'd been sent to secure for their opposing sides. Instead, Gerard had stayed beside Frank's side, laughed at his jokes, basked in his smile and his attention, and refused every offer of a dance anyone gave him.

Every offer but one.

"Come on, Angel, it's not so bad," Frank murmured as another potential partner left Gerard's company in search of someone more willing. Gerard shook his head, suppressing a shiver at the way Frank's breath ghosted across the side of his face, smelling like sweets and punch and the whiskey Frank had spiked the punch with hours ago.

"I don't even know how to dance, Frankie. Besides, I have no interest in dancing with the humans."

"Would you have any interest in dancing with a demon, then?"

Gerard's head had snapped to face Frank so fast he was sure he would have pulled something if he'd been human. He could feel his cheeks heat, Frank's gaze unblinking as he waited for an answer. Gerard's throat squeezed shut, the heart he didn't need hammering in his chest, and he stayed silent. He wasn't sure if he could talk at all, his nerves silencing him as he met Frank's steady gaze.

"We can go out in the garden. No one will see you if you stumble, and I won't laugh if you trip."

"Yes you will," Gerard breathed, and Frank's devilish little smirk curled over his face, made Gerard's stomach flip.

"I won't be mean."

"You never are."

Frank simply waited, waited as every possible scenario flew through Gerard's mind before he held out a trembling hand for Frank to take, and let the demon lead him out into the blessedly cool, deserted night.

And as Frank held Gerard by the hand and around the waist, guiding him into a stilted waltz, Gerard thought about another garden millennia ago. Thought of the way Frank had stood with him on that wall, had spoken to him kindly, far kinder than even the angels in Heaven seemed to speak to Gerard, besides Mikey. He watched Frank smile and laugh when Gerard stepped on the toes of his shiny black shoes, drank in the way his eyes sparkled in the starlight, face glowing in moonlight, and wondered if it would be so wrong for an angel to love a demon. Wondered if God, in all Her wisdom, had ever expected for Gerard to fall in love with the Serpent of Eden.


	13. Bring Me Back A Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _God give a little love_   
>  _**Bring me back a dog** in the next life_   
>  [ _Bring Me Back A Dog - IAMX_ ](https://youtu.be/BjfRlpIpFa0)

_2018 AD_

"No dog," Gerard murmured, face blank as he looked out the windshield of Frank's car at the eighteenth birthday party of who they'd thought was the Antichrist. Frank could feel his anger licking up his throat like flames, afraid that if he spoke too loudly he would spew smoke and fire like a dragon, like something truly demonic. Like the stupid failure of a demon he was.

"No dog."

"Wrong boy."

Frank swallowed hard, gritting his teeth. "Wrong boy."

He had told Gerard the plan, the general timeline events would follow. The Antichrist would grow into his power, but may not show physical signs of it until Armageddon. On his eighteenth birthday, Hell would release the hellhound, who would find the Antichrist, become something like a guardian until Armageddon kicked off.

But when Frank and Gerard had slipped into their disguises, waiters flitting around the room serving champagne and tiny little entrees, there had been no hint of a dog. No fire and brimstone as the boy blew out his candles, no smoke and ash raining over the cake, and no fucking dog to speak of.

Eighteen years.

Eighteen wasted years, thinking they would be able to change anything, thinking they could actually do this, and Frank had fucked up spectacularly, consistently. Even as the years went on without a hint of power, no levitation or mind reading or spontaneous flames or whatever the fuck he'd expected, he hadn't let the nagging thought that something might be wrong get to him. He had dragged Gerard down a wild fucking goose chase for eighteen fucking years, and wasted so much time. So much precious time they could never get back. Who knew where the actual Antichrist was, because Frank sure fucking didn't.

He'd ruined everything. He'd ruined it all over again, and when the world burned to ash, he would probably get a big shiny promotion and a pat on the back, a "job well done" by the Prince and maybe even Lucifer himself. His skin crawled at the the thought, chest tight with anger and somewhere deeper than that, fear.

What the hell were they supposed to do now?

* * *

Ray kicked a pebble across the sidewalk, nodding along as Adam told him about the college dorm he was staying in, the people he'd met. Ray and Adam had decided to go to separate colleges, get some time apart. It hurt like a physical thing, not coming back from the end of the day to his brother, but they'd agreed that if they were finally going to settle into the careers they wanted, that meant two different colleges. It had been hard, settling into his own apartment, helping Adam set up in his dorm, but his brother was always a phone call away.

Ray has caught up to the pebble again, kicking it into a puddle in the gutter as he swung his bag of groceries in hand, phone pressed to his ear with the other. He was telling Adam about his idea to get a pet, how excited he was to go to the pound over the weekend as a sort of late birthday present to himself. But as he turned the corner into a wide back alley that led straight to his apartment complex, he paused. There stood a scruffy little dog, all dark shaggy hair and big, intelligent brown eyes, looking at Ray like he was waiting for him. He even sat, tail wagging as Adam asked what was going on over the phone.

"There's a dog here, right near my apartment. I don't see a tag or collar on it."

"He might be a stray, dude. Or he could have a chip. You might wanna call the pound."

Ray slowly knelt on the damp asphalt, meeting the dog's eye. The dog's floppy ears perked, head tilting before it stood and made it's way toward him, sitting back down right in front of Ray. He let the dog sniff his hand, smiling when it licked the pads of his fingers before he carefully scratched behind it's ear.

"I'll take it to the vet, see if it belongs to anyone," he murmured, hoping the dog didn't belong to anyone. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling that this could be a perfect dog for him.


	14. Come Angels of the Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this song doesn't exactly go w the vibe of this chapter but I've come to associate the song [Michael](https://youtu.be/ktwlN_ocL-o) w Mikey so I thought I'd pop a little song rec in. we're taking a little break from the romance and pining for a tiny bit of plot! because unfortunately I can't Just write the longing, sometimes plot also needs to happen ff

Mikey's never liked the other Archangels much.

He's tried keeping the peace, tried fitting in without ruffling feathers or getting onto their bad sides, but he's always felt far more comfortable with Gerard than Gabriel or Uriel. He doesn't much care for the holy ranking system; to Mikey, Gerard has always been far better company than the other archangels. He always found Gerard to be more genuine than most angels in Heaven, and a lot more interesting. He can't help but miss Gee when he's on Earth, but he knows he's simply doing Her will.

But as Armageddon approaches, Mikey can't help but notice some things.

Gabriel, usually flitting from angel to angel, all fake cheer and cold, judgmental eyes, is nowhere to be seen. For long stretches of time, no matter where Mikey turns, Gabriel is conspicuously missing. And whenever Mikey _does_ catch up with Gabriel, he's rushing back off again, making excuses about all the work that needs doing in preparation for Armageddon.

Mikey knows that he's hiding something. He knows without a doubt that Gabriel is doing something, planning something. But until he can figure out what, he stays quiet. He watches, and listens, and thinks about taking a long overdo trip to Earth to visit a certain angel.


	15. Alone, Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so, just a quick note. this fic is pretty much a play by play of Good Omens, specifically the series w david tennant and michael sheen. If you would like to watch the series or read the book without being spoiled, I would Highly recommend reading/watching good omens and then coming back to finish reading this. plot is happening and I'm excited to see your guys reaction to these next couple chapters. also!! sorry for the sudden break in updates, I had a bit of planning to do for these last few chapters and ended up procrastinating on them. thank you for waiting so patiently! I'll be uploading two chapters today and probably multiple chapters over the next day or two to try to catch up w uploads. enjoy!

Gerard eyed the hospital warily as the two beings made their way up the sidewalk. Frank resists the urge to grab his hand, but just barely.

"We'll be in and out in no time, angel. I'll grab every file from that day if I have to, but we'll find him," Frank murmured. Gerard had never been the biggest fan of hospitals, and after all of the violence and sickness and death they'd seen over the millennia, Frank didn't blame him.

Gerard nods, steeling himself as they step through the automatic doors, Frank waving his hand toward the few humans in the lobby to keep their attention away from the occult and ethereal beings.

Gerard wanted to ask if Frank could do something similar, keep the humans attention away from them long enough for Frank to find the files, but Gerard knew that he wouldn't be able to. Each of them may have had plenty of power, but even keeping all of the humans in the area away that long would be a big drain on either of them. Gerard swallowed, eyes flickering to the unassuming nurse behind the desk and the couple of people in the lobby as Frank led them to the elevators and pressed the button for their floor. Gerard checked to make sure there were no cameras before shutting his eyes and changing his form, taking on the guise of a janitor as Frank stood firm beside him, making no change. He would be possessing a doctor while Gerard would stay in the hall outside the file room, fixing some conveniently malfunctioning snack machines and keeping an eye on the door to make sure no one noticed Frank taking the files they needed, copying them, and putting them back before anyone was aware.

Frank turned to him as the elevator slowed, his eyes changed to a more human shape, the way he had taken to wearing them for centuries now. Gerard knew that Frank did it to blend in, to keep from any religious or superstitious humans noticing, but Gerard always missed the slit pupils, the way the color took up almost his entire eye.

"Don't worry, we'll be in and out in a few minutes."

"I'm not worried," Gerard lied, breathing deeply to banish some of the lingering anxiety making his heart race in his chest. In and out. Quick and easy.

The elevator paused at their floor, and as Gerard drew in another breath Frank reached out, giving his hand a quick squeeze. Gerard's breathing hitched, his heart thumping for a completely different reason.

"We'll fix this, angel. It'll be alright."

Gerard nodded, willing himself to believe it, and stepped out of the elevator with Frank at his side before the demon slipped into a room to their left, leaving Gerard to make his way toward the vending machines in the middle of the hall, toolbox in hand. He felt the familiar burst of Frank's demonic power from the room he'd disappeared into, and soon Frank was walking down the hall in one of the doctor's bodies, heading straight for the file room with sure, easy steps.

Gerard opened a panel at the side of the vending machine and pretended to be busy, fiddling with the insides until Frank slipped out of the room, a small stack of files in hand as he made his way back to the room he'd left his body in. Gerard waved his hand, putting all of the machine's innards back into place and making sure it ran smoothly before collecting the toolbox and heading toward the elevator again, feeling Frank sidle next to him when he was back in his own skin.

"We'll look these over tonight. We'll find him, angel."

Gerard nodded, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as they stepped back into the elevator, Gerard's disguise melting away to leave his usual human form behind.

With Frank at his side, he was sure that they could figure it out. They would find the boy and save the world, and they'd do it together.


	16. Say A Prayer

They had hit a dead end.

Apparently the Dukes, in all their wisdom, had set an electrical fire the day after the Antichrist had left for his new home. Every record that had been stored in that room at that point, including the Antichrist's, had disintegrated in the fire, and every copy from every computer had been corrupted. Frank knew that it was to keep others from finding out what the boy was, but at this moment, the explanation did nothing for the horrible, sinking anger and despair coursing through his veins as he searched the stack of files and the files from the hospital's computers for any clues.

"There has to be something, doesn't there? A backup? Copies, something?" Gerard asked, reading the files for the fifth or sixth time. There were notes on how many families had come in but nothing specific, no names, addresses, nothing. Frank shook his head, slumped forward like a puppet with its strings cut.

"The Dukes wouldn't have allowed it. We couldn't allow anyone to be able to trace the Antichrist to the hospital, or for anyone snooping to stumble across him by chance. He could be anywhere."

"Do you remember the names of the parents?" Gerard asked hopefully. Frank gave a laugh that was bitter and short, no hint of amusement in the curl of his mouth.

"I never asked. I assumed the man I was speaking to was a governor or official, had his name and description on the note about the assignment with no picture. Just said he'd be in that hospital, that floor, that room. But somehow I fucked it up, and gave the Antichrist to the wrong fucking human."

Gerard frowned, shutting the file in his hands and setting it on the table. He looked to Frank, his hunched shoulders and hard frown, the worry line between his brows.

"Go back to the hospital, see if there are any staff that were working there then that can help. I'll keep searching here."

Frank's eyes fluttered open, meeting Gerard's eye with a frown.

"Are you sure we'll be able to find him?"

Gerard smiled. "We'll find him, Frankie. Head to the hospital, look through the files on every doctor, nurse, and staff member from that night. Someone will remember something."

Frank sank back against Gerard's overstuffed couch, giving the barest hint of a smile and a nod. "Alright, angel. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Gerard smiled and nodded, watching Frank pull himself from the couch and sweep out of the back room and out the door, the sound of the front doors bell tinkling as Frank left Way Comics in search of any clues. As soon as Frank was gone, Gerard hurried to clear the room.

It took some time, moving the couch and chair, the tables and the rug that had lain dormant for at least a few decades now. Dust came up in clouds, and Gerard sneezed, waving it away to reveal the summoning circle he'd painted into the floor that first night in the shop, when Gabriel had called on him more frequently for progress reports, had insisted Gerard come back to them on a regular basis, as if he were a lost lamb being shown back to the herd. A black sheep among his peers.

Gerard sighed, his stomach already rolling, chest tight with anxiety as he miracled candles and the tomb hidden among old receipts and comics. The candles sat in a neat little circle surrounding the outer edge of the sigil, and with a snap of his fingers they all lit at once.

It had been a while since he'd tried speaking to The Almighty.

He just hoped She'd listen this time.

Gerard stood at the edge of the sigil, keeping clear of the outside line as he knelt, shut his eyes, and clasped his hands in front of him. His brow furrowed, nose scrunching as he tried to figure out how to start before taking a breath. She wouldn't mind if he wasn't super formal, he was sure.

"Hey."

Maybe not that informal.

"Um. Hi? This is Gerard, representative of Earth. I'd like to speak to the Almighty, please."

He kept his eyes shut, shifting in place as the silence dragged on. He was just about to try again when a bright light shone on the other side of his shut eyelids, making him jump.

"This is the Metatron, mouth and ears of The Lord."

Gerard frowned at the masculine voice, blinking his eyes open to find an image of a face projected in the middle of his room he didn't recognize who certainly wasn't the Almighty. He stood, the cold, emotionless eyes following his movements in a way that made his skin crawl.

"Um. Who are you?"

"I am the Metatron, mouth and ears of The Lord."

Gerard frowned. "God has an answering machine?"

The Metatron ignored him, droning on in their dull, booming voice.

"What message do you have for The Almighty?"

Gerard's mouth curled, frowning at the huge face taking up most of his back room. "I'd rather speak to Her directly. This isn't really a message that can wait, and I don't really want to leave it with you. No offense."

The Metatron didn't appear to be offended, their face blank as they spoke again. "I am the Metatron -"

"Yeah, you said already, mouth and ears of The Lord. I'd just rather speak to Her directly. Can you tell Her that Gerard needs to speak to Her? It's urgent."

"Whatever needs being said can be said to me."

"I don't want to do that, I want to speak to Her."

"She cannot answer every call; you may leave your message with me."

"Listen, dude, just tell Her-"

"I am the Metatron-"

"I fucking _know_ that, alright? Just-"

"Any message for Her can be-"

"Would you let me fucking _talk?_ " Gerard all but yelled, stepping forward as he cut the answering machine or angel or whatever the fuck it was off again. But before he could continue the argument a bright light shone from the floor, Gerard's hands going up to shield his eyes from the added light. He looked down, realizing too late that he hadn't been paying enough attention, and in the heat of the moment had stepped foot into the circle.

"Fuck."

He tried to step back, but he could feel himself beginning to rise. He kicked and fought but only succeeded in knocking over a candle, hot wax spilling on the floorboards and the small flame of the candle catching on the page of one of his comics.

"No, wait!"

But before he could miracle the flames away, before he could say anything more, he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only the smell of ozone and the beginnings of a fire behind.


	17. The Doomsday Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based on the beginning of the fifth episode of the Good Omens series, also titled The Doomsday Option

The thin layer of snow that's fallen over the past day is a dirty grey, making cars all around Frank skid and slide. He doesn't allow his car to slide; he has places to be.

He found him. The Toro's, with their two healthy sons born on that fateful day. The only pair of boys born that day in the hospital, courtesy of a nurse he possessed who'd been working on the maternity ward for years. Adam and Ray Toro, his Master's son and his brother.

Now all they had to do was find them.

He made a wide turn, skidding past a slow-moving sedan before the sound of sirens cut through the music blasting through his speakers. He looked up, watching two fire engines rush down the street.

His heart thumped hard against his ribs when they turned on the next street toward Gerard's shop.

It was only then that he saw the smoke, camouflaged by thick, dark clouds. Frank's foot slammed down on the gas and he shot past cars and toward the shop, toward Gerard.

It was only then he saw the flames.

Frank skidded to a halt, throwing himself out of the car and running for the front doors, fire licking out of broken windows and curling from the roof, flames licking at the sky like clawing fingers. He focused, searching for any hint of Gerard's heavenly aura, but felt nothing. No familiar warmth, no hint of Gerard at all. He sprinted for the front doors.

"Hey, kid, wait! You can't go in there!"

He ignored the firefighter, the humans fumbling with frozen hydrants to put the flames out. But as Frank pushed his way inside and stepped into the inferno, he had a terrible, sinking feeling that the human's water wouldn't be able to do anything to quench the flames.

Hellfire was notoriously hard to put out.

"Angel!"

He flew through the shelves, hurrying through every aisle and searching every corner, dodging the flames as he went.

"Gerard! Where are you?!"

He was only met with silence and the sound of a steadily burning shop turning to ash around him.

"Gerard!"

He hurried to the back room, eyes sweeping over puddles of wax, the furniture shoved in all directions. He ran down the stairs, voice raw as he called for his friend, for the love of his life.

"Gerard!"

The flames hadn't made it to the basement, despite their best efforts. Frank shut the door behind him, searching the room for the angel before hurrying to grab Gerard's sketchpad, putting a quick miracle over it to keep it safe as he ran back up the stairs.

"Angel!" he screamed, voice breaking as he searched the main room again. "Gerard, please!"

 _He would have gotten out_ , he told himself. _He would have gotten away_. But where the fuck _was_ he? Why couldn't Frank feel him?

Frank didn't realize he was crying until he couldn't breathe, chest heaving with his sobs, throat hoarse from screaming in the smoke and flames. He opened his mouth to call again when a blast of water knocked him clear off his feet, sending him sprawling across the ground in a wet heap. He tried to suck in a breath he didn't need, tried to stop the tears tracking clean lines through the ash coating his face. He felt for Gerard again, and felt something in his chest shudder and break when there was still no trace of his angel to be found.

He never thought a demon's heart could be broken. He hadn't been aware demons could have them in the first place.

He curled up among the decades worth of art and stories Gerard had collected, the shop he called his own, and waited for Death to take him. Waited for the flames to lick away his skin and bones, leave him as ash to mingle with Gerard's. He waited for the merciful, blessed end. Because what was the point of it all, of finding the Antichrist, of saving the world, if he was left with a world without Gerard in it?


	18. Here Comes The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is also (loosely) based on events from chapter five of the Good Omens series!

Of course, the humans wouldn't let him sit there and die. As water soaked what comics hadn't been burned beyond recognition, the firemen pulled the Serpent of Eden away from the burning husk of a building that had been Gerard's home. The only place he himself had felt at home. He didn't hear them even as they yelled in his ears, asking if anyone was inside, asking if he was alright. He watched Way Comics go up in flames, mind blank and tears still falling, before turning back around and heading for his car.

He couldn't bare to watch it burn anymore.

He set the sketchbook, untouched by the water and flames, in the backseat of his car, turning on the engine and driving away, his heart left crumpled and broken somewhere among the ash.

He didn't realize he was praying as he drove, gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"If you've done anything to hurt him I will find a way to you myself and make you pay, and that's a fucking promise," he growled, voice hoarse and broken from tears and smoke.

His eyes flickered up to the fat grey clouds, daring any angels or the Almighty herself to say something, to send lightning crashing into his body, to smite him with holy light. It would be a kindness at this point. He pushed his foot on the gas, pushing power into his car and making it drive as quickly as he could. He needed to get away from here.

* * *

As soon as Gerard had made it to Heaven, he turned to the escalators to make his way back home. Of course, Gabriel would never let him off that easily.

"Gerard! Perfect timing, we were all preparing for-"

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, but I really need to get back."

Gabriel blinked back at him, brows furrowed in confusion, that huge, perfect smile still stretched across his face.

"Back? You are back. And it's a good thing, too. You need to join the troops and collect your sword. We need every angel on deck here to ready for the Holy War."

Gerard barely registered Gabriel's words, wondering how the hell he was going to get back. With the escalators, he was able to come and go from Heaven in his human body. But the circle had only taken his soul up, his body gone. He'd need a new one, but he didn't have time to fill in the paperwork and wait to be approved for another one. He needed to get home.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, but I really need-"

"Gerard."

Gerard paused, finally meeting Gabriel's gaze. Gabriel clapped a large hand on his shoulder, pulling him along until they reached a large model of the Earth made from holy light. He watched the globe turn slowly, mimicking the Earth's rotation, and ignored Gabriel completely as he searched for New Jersey on the map.

"I appreciate how much work you've done over the years, truly I do. But your work is done. The Antichrist will be starting Armageddon any moment now, and when the time comes we must be ready. Now be a good little angel and get in line to grab your sword and armor."

Gabriel's grip on Gerard's shoulder finally loosened as he shoved him toward the never ending line just past the globe, where angels were receiving their armor and weapons. Gerard barely gave the other angels a second glance before turning back to the globe, stepping in closer.

"Gerard-"

But Gerard didn't hear him, hand outstretched toward New Jersey, willing himself back to the Earth, back to Frank.

"Gerard!" Gabriel barked, moving forward as if to stop him. But Gerard was already gone.

* * *

Ray Toro prided himself on being someone who didn't judge a book by its cover. He tried not to judge people based on first impressions, and gave people the benefit of the doubt.

But when a short man with tattoos all up and down his arms stood outside his family's church, covered in soot and ash and dripping water onto the sidewalk, he was concerned, to say the least.

He had been looking back in the pews for any sign of Adam, who had run late getting to church that morning, and saw the man through the front door as someone stepped into the church. Ray wasn't sure why no one seemed to be giving the man a second glance, but as soon as the final prayers were said and the choir sang their final song, Ray was all but running toward the doors, stopping just past the doorway as the man stood farther back on the sidewalk, not making a move to come any closer.

"Ray Toro?"

Ray blinked and nodded. The man nodded back, and Ray tried not to stare at the odd shape of the man's pupils, thin and slitted like a snake, the bright yellow-green taking up his whole eye.

Before Ray could ask what was happening, who the man was, a firefighter came stumbling up the sidewalk, the man in front of him turning sharply as he approached.

"Angel," the man breathed, and Ray suddenly felt as if he shouldn't be there, as if he were looking in on something private.

"Hey, Frankie," the fireman smiled, his voice higher than Ray would have expected. "I knew you'd find him."

"Me?" Ray finally cut in, watching as the firefighter and the man with the snake eyes came to stand side by side, hands interlocked. But before either of them could open their mouths to explain a soft hand settled on Ray's shoulder, making him jump as he whirled around. A tall, thin guy with glasses and sandy brown hair stood at his shoulder, mouth curled at one corner in a wry smile.

"Hey, Ray. Come inside with me? We have some things we need to talk about."

Ray blinked back at this complete stranger, totally lost, but nodded. There was something about him, something warm and inviting that made Ray want to follow, to stay with him. He looked back at the other two men, heads ducked together in quiet conversation as the guy with the glasses turned him back to face the church.

He didn't notice the flick of his wrist behind his back, or when a man with dark hair seemingly popped out of the firefighter's body. He let himself be led back into the chapel, now empty and quiet, by a stranger with warm hands.


	19. Someone Save Us

The Archangel Michael led Ray Toro, Son of Satan, through the doors of the little chapel his family had been going to since he was born. But as they stepped through the door, Ray was met with huge, vaulted ceilings and rows and rows of huge, ornate pews. Huge stained glass windows threw rainbows across the floor, the stranger walking easily down the aisle as though stepping in one building and ending up in another was completely normal. They weren't in the little Catholic church in New Jersey; somehow, they'd stepped through the doors and into a cathedral.

Ray looked back the way he came, trying and failing to hide his surprise and panic. The stranger beside him only smiled, leading him to a pew to the right in the middle of the empty room, kneeling and crossing himself in the aisle before taking a seat, waiting for Ray to do the same. When Ray was settled beside him, the stranger spoke.

"I'm sure you've got a lot of questions. Let me explain as best I can, and then you can ask me anything else you want to know. I might not be able to answer all of your questions, but I'll do my best."

Ray nodded, staying quiet, and let the stranger, Michael ("call me Mikey") speak. And as Mikey spoke, Ray felt something settle in his chest, a sense of calm and rightness that made him feel as though this story of angels and Heaven and Hell might actually be true.

Mikey told him a story about Heaven, about a coming war and the angel and demon they'd left on the sidewalk in New Jersey, how the beings had been trying to save the world ever since Ray was brought into it. Ray was still having trouble wrapping his head around that part, the fact that his mother and father weren't his birth parents, that he was the literal son of Satan. But he stayed quiet and let Mikey explain, listened as he told him about the angel Gerard, sent to Earth to watch over humanity, and Ira, the demon sent to corrupt it. And when Mikey's story of workplace politics and religion was over, Ray sat, thoughts spinning dizzily in his mind as he let the story sink in.

"So what happens now?"

Mikey shrugged, hands clasped loosely in front of him. "That all depends on you. Gabriel and Beelzebub are expecting you to start the war, effectively destroying the world and everything on it."

Ray thought of his family, his brother, his parents, and swallowed past the tightness in his throat at the thought of all of them, of the entire _world_ , being destroyed.

"What if I don't want to do that?"

He saw Mikey's head jerk in his direction out of the corner of his eye, as if he were surprised that Ray wouldn't want to destroy the world.

Mikey didn't say another word, his hand falling on Ray's shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze before standing and leaving the pew, Ray following behind. They walked down the aisle at the side of the pews, past the stained glass and back toward the huge double doors. Mikey looked back once to make sure Ray was there, and pushed the doors open, leading Ray into blinding sunlight.


	20. Armageddon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter (as well as all the rest except for 25) are loosely based off of episode 6 of the Good Omens series, "The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives."

Mikey and Ray stepped out of the chapel, the firefighter Gerard had possessed being sent home with no memory of Gerard possessing him. Frank's hand was freezing in Gerard's even after Gerard had miracled him clean and dry, a thick jacket tucked around his small frame. Frank had grumbled half-heartedly about being babied but tucked his chin into the neck of the jacket, happily burrowing further into the parka to Gerard's amusement.

Gerard smiled at Mikey as he and Ray came back down the stairs toward them, eyes flickering from Gerard to the hand still clutching Frank's, giving Gerard a pointed eyebrow raise. Gerard ignored the blush heating his cheeks, not letting Frank's hand go as Ray and Mikey stopped in front of them.

"Well, we have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Gerard asked hopefully, squeezing Frank's hand reassuringly as he fidgeted beside him, probably wary of being near Mikey.

"I don't want to start Armageddon," Ray answered, shifting on his feet before straightening his shoulders, nervous but determined. Gerard liked him already. "I don't want the world to end."

Gerard turned to grin at Frank, his demon frowning as he turned to Mikey.

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is we won't be letting that happen."

Gerard and Frank whirled around, hands unclasping as Gabriel strode toward them, lightning sparking in his wake. Gerard watched as a spot of flames shot from the ground beside him, and a demon rose from the Earth to walk in step with the Archangel, giving him a sneer. Frank bowed beside him, low and mocking.

"Always a pleasure, Beelzebub."

"Shut up, traitor," the Prince of Hell growled, Gerard's hand shooting out to push Frank behind him, to keep him safe. Gabriel's eyes flickered over them both before he disappeared, Gerard whirling around to find him standing beside Ray.

"Your assistance won't be needed here, Michael; you're free to go back and prepare."

Mikey stood his ground, pointy chin tipping up in defiance as he met Gabriel's gaze.

"I won't fight in your war, Gabriel."

Gabriel's eyes turned to steel, hard and cold as he moved toward Mikey like a predator stalking prey.

"You will do as you're told or you will be very sorry," he growled, Gerard almost stepping forward to help, to shield Mikey from Gabriel's threats before Frank grabbed his hand, keeping him where he was.

To Gerard's surprise, Ray stepped between Mikey and Gabriel, shielding Mikey behind himself as he met Gabriel's eye.

"I want to speak to whoever's in charge here. I'm not starting Armageddon."

Gabriel's brows shot up, snorting in disbelief as he smiled cruelly back at Ray.

"You will do exactly what we tell you to, Ray Toro. You can't run from your destiny."

Ray stood taller, jaw set as he glared back at the Archangel Gabriel. "My destiny isn't going to be made for me. I'm not doing it."

Beelzebub moved to stand at Gabriel's side, glowering in Ray's face.

"You are our Master's son and you will do his will."

Ray crossed his arms over his chest, glaring right back at the Prince of Hell. "He's no father of mine."

And with Ray's words, something shifted, Frank's wide-eyed gaze firmly on Ray.

"He's made it true," he whispered, but before Gerard could ask what he meant, Beelzebub and Gabriel disappeared, leaving Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Ray outside the empty church, Gerard blinking as he looked around at the beings around him.

"What the hell just happened?"

Mikey was grinning beside Ray, clapping a thin hand on his shoulder as Ray blinked, seemingly coming out of a trance as he smiled back. "He made it true. He isn't Satan's son anymore; he's completely human."

Gerard's mouth fell open in surprise, looking between Mikey and Ray before turning to Frank, a small smile beginning to curl on his face. Gerard fought every urge he had to launch himself at Frank and kiss him senseless, hands gripping into fists at his side before turning back to Mikey.

"You mean.. there won't be a war?"

Mikey shook his head, grinning even brighter. "No Armageddon. No war."

Gerard grinned, turning to Frank in stunned silence as Frank turned to Ray, ducking his head in something resembling a bow.

"Thank you. Seriously."

Ray smiled, waving his hand. "It really was no problem. Um, I'm gonna? Head home. I'm still reeling from just-" he waved his hand in an expansive gesture that encompassed Mikey, Frank, and Gerard. "- everything. But it was nice to meet you all?"

Frank snorted at Gerard's side, nodding his head. "Nice seeing you again, Ray. Don't cause any trouble. Or do, if you want."

"Just not too much," Gerard butted in, giving Frank a frown as he grinned and shrugged back at him, the little shit.

Ray nodded, giving a jerky little wave goodbye before heading down the sidewalk, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket as he made his way home. Gerard watched him go, looking over when Frank leaned in to bump him lightly with his shoulder.

"Come on, angel. Let's head home."

Gerard nodded, looking to Mikey, who grinned and flapped his hand in a _go on without me_ gesture.

"I need to head back up anyway. I'm gonna have a talk with the Metatron, see if I can speak to the Almighty about all this."

Gerard nodded, smiling and giving Mikey a little wave as he got ready to head back. A bright light shone around him, almost blinding before Mikey turned to smirk at Frank.

"Take care of my brother."

Gerard blinked, stunned, before turning to Frank, who looked equally surprised. He nodded back at Mikey. "I will."

Mikey nodded, giving them both a final smile before disappearing, leaving Gerard and Frank on the empty sidewalk, hands shoved into jacket pockets and shivering in the cold.

"I dont think Gabriel and Beez will let this go," Frank murmured, leaning into Gerard's side. Gerard nodded, his arm moving to wrap around Frank's waist and hold him to his side.

"No, probably not."

"We'll have to think of a plan."

Gerard nodded, giving Frank a squeeze before letting him go. He turned to the demon, the Serpent of Eden, the love of his life, and prayed that after all that they'd been through, he would be able to keep him safe.

"We'll figure something out."

Frank nodded, the ghost of a smile brightening his face.


	21. Hellfire

The Archangel Gabriel watched as Uriel and Sandalphon dragged Gerard to his seat, his bright eyes falling on Gabriel without a hint of surprise.

"Archangel Gabriel," he greeted tersely. Gabriel smiled back.

"Gerard. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"I can take a guess," Gerard murmured, trying to shrug off the strong grip Uriel had on his shoulders, keeping him in place as Sandalphon left to bring in their last guest for the trial.

"Gerard Way, Principality and angel of the Eastern Gate, representative of Earth. You stand trial for betraying Her Will in aiding the demon Ira and the Antichrist at stopping Armageddon."

Gerard's gaze never wavered from Gabriel's face, even as the demon shuffled his way past and toward Gabriel, keeping a few feet away as he moved to the designated space at the floor between Gerard and Gabriel. Gerard finally turned when the demon lit the small pyre, hellfire shooting high between them.

"Your sentence is death," Gabriel grinned, watching as Uriel tugged Gerard up and shoved him toward the flames. Gerard stared deep into the fire, orange light casting his pale face in a warm glow. No angel had ever survived hellfire, the only sure way of killing an angel entirely. With only a few steps, Gerard would be nothing more than a pile of ash and a distant memory.

Gerard watched the flames, eyes flickering between his fate and Gabriel. He nodded, not saying another word as he held his head high and stepped into the flames.


	22. ... And Holy Water

"All rise for the Prince of Hell, Lord Beelzebub."

The Dukes holding Frank straightened as Beelzebub made his way to his thrown, throwing himself into the seat and eyeing the prisoner in front of him.

"Ira, Serpent of Eden and representative of Earth. You are accused of consorting with the enemy and stopping Armageddon. The penalty is death by holy water."

Frank turned, looking over his shoulder at the empty tub before turning back to the Prince of Hell.

"Do you have any final words?"

Frank's head tipped back defiantly, smiling back at Beelzebub in a way that made the Prince glower even harder.

"I would say I'll see you all in Hell, but I'm already here."

Beelzebub rolled his eyes, waving his hand to start the trial. The curtains behind the tub opened, revealing a crowd of demons behind safety glass, eager to watch the death of the traitor. An angel all in white stepped out from the hall, a pitcher of clear, clean water in hand before they began to pour. The Dukes holding Frank edged away from the tub, and Frank watched as the tub filled to the brim. The angel stepped aside, eyes bright and a cruel smile on their face as Frank was shoved toward his fate.

Every demon's breath seemed to be held, Beelzebub leaning forward in their seat to watch as Ira, Serpent of Eden, sat on the lip of the tub before being pushed in by the angel.


	23. Glory

"You guys wouldn't happen to have some dry clothes, would you?" Frank asked, smiling lazily from his holy water bath, completely unharmed. Beelzebub gaped, shaking his head in utter confusion. This shouldn't be possible. Even a drop of holy water was strong enough to disintegrate most demons into a pile of steaming goo, but here was Frank, Serpent of Eden, kicking his feet over the rim of the tub and ducking his head under only to spit a stream of the water out, making the Dukes flinch and stumble away.

"This isn't possible," Beelzebub muttered, watching as Frank splashed the water toward the safety glass with a grin, the demons behind it jumping back in fear. Frank turned back to him, black clothes clinging to wet, unmarred skin as he leaned over the tub, dripping onto the dirty ground.

"Apparently it is, for me at least. And if I'm able to take a bath in holy water without melting to shit, what else am I capable of?" Frank grinned, dark and dangerous. He flicked more water toward Beelzebub and the Dukes, the three flinching back.

"I want you all to leave us alone. Me, Gerard, and the archangel Michael. You'll never have to see us again as long as you let us be, in peace on Earth."

Beelzebub's jaw clenched, obviously furious as he nodded his head. Frank beamed, pushing the wet hair plastered to his face away as he got to his feet.

The demons in attendance watched as Ira, Serpent of Eden and representative of Earth, pulled himself from the tub, smiling in thanks as the angel standing dumbstruck beside the tub handed him dry clothes to change into. Frank didn't say another word, waving goodbye over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the hall, dripping holy water as he went.

* * *

They met in Frank's apartment, the beings coming together in a tight hug with matching grins.

"How did it go?" Frank asked, Gerard staring back at his own face with Frank's bright grin stretched across it. Frank had been the one to suggest switching places, possessing the other's body for what they knew would be a deadly trial. Gerard still couldn't quite believe it had worked.

"Can we switch back first? I'm still not used to being shorter than you."

Frank grinned, the smirk on his face looking odd on Gerard's face. "I don't know, I kind of like being taller for once."

Gerard rolled his eyes, smiling as he took Frank's hand and concentrated, their souls moving from each other's bodies to their own. Gerard blinked his eyes open, grinning down at Frankie as he linked their hands together. They had done it. They had won.


	24. Quiet

Gerard sat cuddled up to Frank's side on his couch, watching old horror movies wrapped up in each other's hold. After the whirlwind of the day and the last few years, Gerard was more than happy to do nothing with Frank, sitting together quietly and watching old movies. He had worried that he'd never get the chance to do something like this with him again, and was more than happy to nothing with Frank for the rest of eternity now that they could.

They were free. With Heaven and Hell off their backs and the world safe and sound, Gerard finally had the freedom to devote all of his time to whatever he wanted. And what he wanted most of all, what he'd wanted for centuries, had always been and always would be Frank.

He tangled their hands together, pulling Frank's knuckles to his lips and leaving a quick kiss, snuggling back further as Frank kissed his hair in return. They would still need to talk, the need to confess his feelings for Frank growing with each passing minute. But for now Gerard simply held Frank's hand, enjoying the stillness and peace of being wrapped up in Frank's arms, safe and sound in his embrace.


	25. Heartbeat

"I love you."

Gerard felt his heart thump hard in his chest, head whipping around to face Frankie, who was still watching the screen. He squeezed Gerard's hand, and Gerard watched the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed before continuing.

"I've loved you since Eden. Since the very beginning."

Gerard swallowed back the tears threatening to spill, heart fluttering wildly in his chest as Frank finally turned to face him, his expression so vulnerable and open it made his chest ache.

"You're my best friend and you're the only person I would want to spend eternity with."

Gerard's throat, clogged with tears, made no sound. He swallowed, at a loss for words. How long had he been dreaming of this exact moment? How many times over the centuries had he looked at Frank and wished, hoped, prayed that he felt the same?

Gerard couldn't speak. He watched as Frank smiled, something sad and broken. "And I don't want you to feel guilty if you don't feel the same," he went on. Gerard frowned, utterly confused.

"I just wanted to let you know, and I hope this doesn't make things weird between us-"

Gerard shook his head, smiling before leaning up quickly and shutting Frank up with a kiss, teeth clacking and noses knocking together, a low, wounded noise clawing out of Frank's throat as his hand came up to cup Gerard's cheek so gently it made the tears in Gerard's eyes spill. Gerard smiled, kissing Frank again and again, muttering against his mouth between kisses.

"Of course I love you." _Kiss_. "I've loved you for centuries." _Kiss_. "I'll love you for millennia more." _Kiss_. "Until the sun engulfs the Earth and the stars blink out."

Frank laughed against his mouth, hands clutching Gerard's face, his smile sweet against Gerard's lips. "I'll love you just as long," Frank promised, voice choked with happy tears. Gerard sniffed hard, wiping roughly at his face before launching himself at Frank again, grinning against his mouth as Frank laughed, happy and bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, folks!! God this series has been so fun, thank you so much to everyone who's been here since the very beginning, to every person who's left comments and kudos, to everyone who's come on this little journey with me. thank you so, so much


End file.
